pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisperer
Whisperer is the 8th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Alice is startled as Oz calls out her name, snapping her from the images of the Intention of the Abyss. She wakes up wondering if that was all a dream. Oz asks Alice if she is upset that he left her, but instead of replying, she gets mad and kicks him for leaving her since he is her manservant and must never leave her alone. They meet up with Gilbert, but Alice suddenly stops walking. She then starts saying she couldn't hear the weak whispers at first, and says something has been waiting for her. Oz and Gilbert don't know what she's talking about but all of a sudden they're pulled into one of Alice's memories. There they see a younger Alice smiling while she runs up to an unknown man. Oz recognizes him as the same man from behind the curtain that he spoke to. The man turns toward them and says the Intenion of the Abyss has been watching them all along. The memory starts to crumble, and the man looks at Gilbert, seeming to recognize him somehow. As the last of the memory crumbles, the man tells Gil to "protect him properly this time." Suddenly they arrive in a strange dimension. Oz asks what is the Intention of the Abyss, to which Gil answers by saying it is something that has shaped the Abyss to what it is today, and that it is something Pandora and the Baskervilles want. They look up to see Alice is chained by her arms to a chair, a stuffed white rabbit floating above her - Gil makes it out to be the Intention of the Abyss' make-shift form. The rabbit approaches Oz and claims to have waited for him for a very long time. A human hand - presumably hers - reaches out and she calls him her beloved. Oz slaps it away and asks if she would let Alice go. The rabbit closes in on him and inquires why he cares about Alice, since she would only kill him. Gilbert, worried about Oz, tries to intervene, but he is thrown back by the white rabbit. She again asks Oz why he's with Alice since he doesn't know her and then tells him that a doll like Alice "should have never been born." Oz was shocked at first, but starts to laugh soon after. He says that she's right that he doesn't who Alice is but he won't leave her side. With a smile, he says he's only following the conviction inside of him. He reaches out and embraces the rabbit, saying that they wouldn't get along anyway, and he then shoots her with Gilbert's gun. As the Intention of the Abyss screams in agony, the dimension starts to crumble and Oz calls Alice's name. They're all knocked unconscious, but they manage to get out of the weird dimension and collapse in the real world. The Intention of the Abyss whispers that Oz will come to regret choosing the B. Rabbit over her. The chapter ends with Break looking through binoculars saying it's time to head back to Pandora. Characters in order of appearance *Alice *Oz Vessalius *Gilbert Nightray *Jack Vessalius *Xerxes Break *Sharon Rainsworth *Oscar Vessalius}} Terms Trivia *This is the Intention of the Abyss' debut, although she does not appear in her true form. Navigation Category:Manga